Plus que ma propre vie
by IluvtheCullenboyz
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn. The Cullen's lives are perfect as usual, but what happens when a stranger knocks on their door? Their whole world will be turned upside down. Will this strange girl ruin relationships?


**A/N: Post-Breaking Dawn, a story on what happens after Breaking Dawn, my version at least. This is three years later.**

**Positive Reviews. Thanks. **

* * *

**Bella's POV **

I closed my eyes, smelling all of the fragrances of the flowers in _our_ meadow. I could hear the sounds of elk running about 2 miles away. I heard a soft musical chuckle that shouldn't have startled me but it did. I opened my eyes to find my amazing husband hovering over me. I sat up making sure that our foreheads were touching. "What's so funny?" I asked staring into his dark gold eyes.

"Nothing, it's just, I'm going to miss this." He whispered, gesturing to the meadow filled with tulips, roses, freesias, and other beautiful flowers. I stroked his cheek; his head leaned in my hand more. "I am too, baby."

We were moving to St. Albans, Vermont. Vermont out of all places, I don't know why. But Alice was happy because Vermont was next to New York, and you know what that means. _Shopping. _

"All the memories," Edward sighed "I'm very thankful that we moved here." He smiled, while kissing my nose. "Me too."

"You know there is one thing we haven't done in the meadow to make it more memorable." I grinned. He was completely clueless. I opened my thoughts and showed him my first time as a vampire. He moaned and crushed his lips to mine, causing me to fall back. His soft hands reached under my silk shirt and he unclasped my bra.

I reached for his shirt and ripped it off in one motion. He broke our kiss and glared at me. "You're going to pay for that." Before I could respond I heard the tear of my silk shirt and bra. I straddled him and grabbed a fist full of bronze hair. His tongue darted out and he sucked on my nipple. I moaned in satisfaction, he could be such a tease sometimes. His long fingers reached down and ripped my skinny jeans and underwear clean of my body.

My hands trailed over his toned body, before I flipped us over so that he was over me. His mouth never leaving my sensitive peak, I mimicked his action and ripped his jeans and briefs off. His eyes met mine and he growled, "You're amazing." I laughed. "I have my days." I snickered. He began to kiss my stomach and went lower, kissing my wet sex. I moaned his name when he darted his tongue in. He immediately stopped and growled. "What the hell, Edward?" I screamed.

He kissed my cheek, "We have company." Then I could hear eight pair of footsteps. I tried to look for our clothes but then I soon realized that they were ripped to shreds, no cover. Then Edward quickly gathered a huge pile of flowers and brought them back to where I was sitting.

I smiled at his naked form. He sat next to me and put an orange freesia behind my ear. "Beautiful." He whispered kissing my ear. I pressed my lips my lips to his and he got lost in the moment. Before long our family busted through the thick tress that enclosed our perfect hiding spot.

Emmett being the jerk he is yelled out, "Ew, Bella and Eddie were screwing on the grass." His obnoxious laughter filled the meadow and Nessie and Jake had to cover their ears. Rosalie smacked him hard on the head and he winced.

Alice being ever so gracious skipped over to us and handed us a pile of clothes. "There's a huge thunderstorm on the way and we thought it'd be a great idea to play baseball and maybe a game of football before we leave tomorrow." Edward nodded and politely asked them to leave. They did and we got dressed. After I put on my baseball uniform Edward grabbed my waist, "Maybe we can finish were we left off later." I nodded. "I like the sound of that."

We ran back to the house, which was completely empty. I spotted the note and read it aloud.

_Dear Horny Siblings,_

_We have gone to set up at the field. Please feel free to hurry the HELL up. Also try not to screw eachother on the way. And you guys take Rose's BMW, please don't mess it up or she'll, 'Rip Edward's balls off and sew Bella's vagina shut'. Her words not mine, ok._

_Bye._

We both died of laughter at Emmett's letter. Leave to him to be completely awkward in a freaking letter. "Have they still not realized that we have perfectly good cell phones?" I said, rolling my eyes. Just I said that Edward's phone rang. Before he could say hello, a very fast talking Alice spoke. "Yes Bella we realized that we have perfectly working cellular devices, and hurry up." She whined and then hung up. "Let's go." Edward grabbed my hand and led the way to the candy apple red BMW. I cleared my throat when he opened the passenger door for me. "What?" He asked looking slightly amused and aggravated at the same time. "I want to drive." I stated simply. "Ha, I don't think so, you know I never been able to lay a hand on Rose's car and now I get the chance to drive."

"Edward, come on, I never get to drive." I whined and poked out my lip. I knew I drove him crazy especially when I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Please." I asked again. "Don't do that, that's not fair." His voice pleaded, he had already fallen into my trap. I slowly stalked toward him, making his back press against the car. He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly. "Come on Eddie baby, at least let do a test drive." I made my voice low and seducing. I grabbed his harden length and stroked it softly.

He shuddered and groaned. "B-Bella." I tried my best not to laugh. "So, can I drive the car?" He nodded and dropped the keys in my waiting palm. "Thanks darling." I said in a country accent. I sped to the drives seat and buckled myself in. I was waiting for him to get in. I pressed the button for the top to come down. His back was still pressed against the door. "Edward honey."

He snapped out of his trance and opened the door. I could tell by the little pout on his mouth that he had an attitude. He turned to me, "You're pure evil woman." I smiled while putting Rosalie's Prada 'Baroque' Round Sunglasses on. "I know, but you love it." I sped off to the field. I could tell that this was going to be a fun night.


End file.
